Back to the beginning
by ravengold
Summary: Sequel to demonfever Dez had to reset everything, to save the world. She ends up meeting the Winchester and some old and New members of team free will, can they stop the past from repeating itself or is she cursed to relive it again and again.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It wasn't supposed to end this way, cruce wasn't supposed to get the book, much less absorbe it. But he did and now the world was ripping apart at the seams, there was only one way to stop it, and that was by resetting everything by casting the dark curse from once upon a time minus the savior part and adding the part where the book stays here where it would be destroyed, as well as causing the written part to disappear, making sure that there was no way to go back ever.

So here we were on the hill of Tara in Dublin standing around a bonfire trying to cast it in time, and by we I mean Aoibheal, the seelie queen, sesshomaru my mate and me Dez. We had just put the second to last ingredient in to the fire, and now to finish the spell so I could cast it I had to pay the price, I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most, my mate sesshomaru.

"I... I... C-can't do it. I can't lose you." I said as I sobbed into his chest

"You have to my love, because no matter what you choose you'll lose me." he said into my hair

"Dez! We don't have much time! Either do it now or we have truly failed." Aoibheal yelled to me as a large fissure started coming towards us.

I looked around US seeing all my friends and family gone trying to set this right I turned to look at him one more time, pulling him to me and crashing our lips together, he ran his tounge along my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly gave him as our tounges battled against each other, I slid my right hand up his chest stoping when I felt his heartbeat.

Tears ran down my face as I pushed my hand into his chest I felt his heart beat as I grabbed it and pulled it out, we broke the kiss just as the now glowing heart came out of his chest."I'm sorry, I I love you mate." I said as he fell to the ground.

I numbly turned towards the fire that contained the spell. Just as I was about to throw the heart in Aoibheal looked at me and said " don't worry in this reality you shall have allies from the beginning this time you'll do it right."

"What do you mean, the book will be destroyed." I said

"Yes it will, but cruce will remain, in one form or another, who knows what evil he may cause." she replied as I threw it in to the fire causing the spell to start and as the black cloud with aqua lighting engulfed me. My last thought was *to bad that this isn't supernatural, otherwise we wouldn't be doing this we would've won or found another way.* and as I thought this I swear I heard the opening notes to carry on my wayward son.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in the middle of the woods. As I started to get to my feet I noticed that my clothes had changed, no longer was I wearing my black leather pants, red Dragon hide corset, and black stellitoes, I also no longer had my sword on my left hip. Now I was in a pair of faded skinny jeans, a blood red tank top with a red plaid shirt over it with black combat boots, the only thing I had on from my old clothes were the Angel and demon blades that I conjured when I first started fighting fae.

Once I got to my feet, I threw my head forward so I could pull my hair back, while my head was down I saw that it was still silver, when I pulled my hair in a ponytail I noticed I had human ears instead of my puppy ones. "Ok Dez, first things first, we need to see if we're in a land with magic?" I said to myself

With that said and done I opened up my senses, and branched it out so I could get a lay of the land, "ok so I can still sense my surroundings." I said

"Next let's see if my magics intact." as I said that I rolled my wrist and formed a fireball.

"Ok so we're in a land with magic. That's a plus." I said

This went on for about twenty minutes and I found I had all of my normal powers, but no longer had any of my dog demon ones. "One last test." I said as I curled my hands causing the branches of nearby trees to come alive. One of the branches handed me a black leather duster, as I put it on I noticed that it had pockets. The right pocket had a Brown wallet, which I opened and saw a drivers license as well as a couple of credit cards that all had different names on them. The license was from Washington state and had a photo of me with the name Robin Jett on it.

"Well I know I'm back home at least." I said

The left pocket had what looked like another wallet, but when I opened it I saw that it was a FBI badge with the name agent Katrina Reid on it. Once I was done checking my pockets and I made sure my blades were glamoured I fanned out my senses again. "Ok, let's see there's a river to the left of me, a clif to my back and front about 200 yards or so, and a group of people... No wait those are cars to my diagonal right. Ok let's go that way and see if we can't figure where or when I am, and try to get a hold of anyone who remembers Dublin." I said as I started walking in what I was hoping the right direction


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

After about an hour or so of walking , I saw a strip of black top between the trees. As I neared the road I heard sirens in the distance, looking to my left I saw the tail lights of an ambulance come and round a corner.

"Well, might as well see what's going on. Ok dez, let's see if I still got it." I said to myself as I lifted my feet off the ground and flew in the direction that the ambulance went in.

It was as I was nearing a small Glen that I saw it parked on the side of the road, a midnight black '67 impala. As I was watching the car , the drivers and passenger side doors opened, and two men stepped out. Both were in what looked like cheap suites, one was about six foot and had short Brown hair, the other was at least six foot four with shoulder length light Brown hair.

"You sure this is one of ours Sammy?" the shorter of the two asked

"I think so Dean, there have been, at least 12 murders in the last month." the taller one said

"How is that one of ours?" the one I'm assuming is called Dean asked

"Just the numbers as well as the fact that it happens in a one to two week period." the one called Sammy replied

As I was listening to them talk I was putting two and two together. *wait black impala, two guys in suits named sam and Dean, fake fbi badge and licences. HOLY SHIT! I'm in supernatural!* I thought

I watched them walk over to an officer and show her their badges as the introduced themselves as agents Young and Johson. *Yep deffinantly in supernatural, only Dean would use pop culture references.* I thought as I transported myself a few miles down the road, where I saw a small dirt cut off. Once there I flicked my wrist changing my clothes into a Gray pants suite, my silver hair darkened back to the black/Brown color it used to be. The duster I wore shrank to a normal leather jacket, my combat boots transformed into a pair of booties. I flicked my wrist once more and in a puff of aqua smoke a black Chevy equinox that looked like it just came off the set of criminal minds appeared.

I pulled up behind the impala, and parked the suv. As I exited it I placed a standard issue gun on my right hip, and walked over to where my "colleagues" were.

"Excuse me miss, but only authorized personal are allowed past the tape." the officer that Dean and sam talked to stated.

"Agent Katrina Reid from the BAU. I'm with agents Johnson and Young." I said as I showed the officer my badge.

"And no I am not the inspiration for Dr Reid." I continued as I stepped under the crime scene tape.

Upon hearing their aliases names Sam and Dean looked over at me, confusion on their faces, as I walked over to them. *Ok Dez breath, now all I need to do is find some way to show them I'm a Hunter and can be trusted. I know, I grabbed my I phone and sent reservations for two adjoining rooms, at the Hilton. Knowing that my notification tone would say it all.* I thought as I stood across from them looking at the body.

I crouched down to get a closer look at the body. "What do we got?" I asked them

"Listen lady, we don't know you, so back off!" Dean snapped at me

Ignoring him I looked up at sam, arching an eyebrow, silently asking him the same question.

"Its a 23 year old woman, who died of 'old age'?" sam said

I moved the girls face to the side and on her left cheek was a hole about the size of a quarter, and it was infected.

"What the hell?" Dean said as we looked at the girl.

"Hello boys." my phone said in Crowley's voice.

I pulled my phone out and confirmed the reservations. I looked up at sam and Dean, who were trying to find Crowley .

"Sorry about that boys, but that was our reservation confirmation for the Hilton ." I said as I flipped my phone around to show them.

"Who are you?" sam whispered

"I'll explain everything at the hotel. Please trust me on this."I said as we walked back to the cars.

"Ok but try anything, and we'll end you." Dean hissed

"I would expect nothing less." I said as we got into our cars and drove to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

We pulled into the parking lot of the Hilton, driving towards the rear lot and parked the cars. I stepped out of my car, as Sam and Dean got out of theirs and walked over to me. "Oh! Before I forget. Are you guys ok with the presidential suites?" I said

"W-what?" Sam asked in a shocked voice.

"Shut it Sammy!" Dean hissed before looking at me and saying in a cocky voice "Yeah, we're ok with that."

"Good. Then by all means age before beauty." I said sarcastically with a wave of my arm and a half bow, causing Sam to chuckle.

We walked through the revolving doors into a large lobby that had marble floor with burgundy rugs, deep red chesterfield couches and chairs on the sides. A small bakery area on the left in a hidden alcove, and on the right in front of a wall that had the boxes for the keys to each room, was a cherry wood check-in desk lined with gold trim. Behind the desk was a woman in a red pull over shirt, her blue-black hair was plaited. She had tan skin and tiger-gold eyes.

I turned to Dean and Sam and said "Why don't you two get some coffee for us while I check Us in."

"How about we all go together and check in." Dean snarked back at me

"Because since when does it take three people to check in, and two guys and one girl checking in is perfectly normal." I replied sarcastically

"She has a point Dean." Sam said

"Besides I hear they have pie at the bakery." I said knowing full well Dean's love of pie.

His Apple green eyes lit up at the mention of pie. "Fine I'll go get the coffee. Sam you go with her." Dean stated

"I take four creams and sugars in mine!" I yells at his retreating back.

"Yeah yeah! Four creams and sugars." he yelled back.

"Well isn't he a Ray of sunshine." I said to Sam

"You get used to it." he said with one of his trademark smiles that showed his dimples.

As we approached the check-in desk I noticed the name tag on the check-in girls shirt read Colleen M.. Praying to any deity that was listening that this girl was the Colleen I knew. I decided to use a code system that our clan came up with to identify each other or inform each other of any danger, the code consisted of both character names and quotes from supernatural. We all had a different set for each person or any group of us. For Colleen and I it was one of three demons names and any Sam or Dean quote that could be thrown into a casual conversation.

When she looked up from her computer to help us, her eyes flashed in recognition. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?" she asked in a soft Scottish brough.

"Yes, we have a reservation, it is under the last name Azazel." I responded hoping she would no it was me, while seeing Sam's right eye twitch upon hearing the name.

"Let me look that up." she said as she started typing on the computer.

"Jerk!"she coughed out using code to tell me to double check that we are who we thought the other was.

"Bitch!" I coughed back as she placed a copy of one of the supernatural books on the top of the desk.

Sam's eyes grew large when he saw the book.

"Oh! You read supernatural too? What's your favorite part?" I asked

"Yeah it's my favorite series.I love the part where Dean tells Sammy, ' Dad said I might have to kill you Sammy!'" she quoted

"What does that even mean? Does he think I'm gonna go dark side or something." I finished for her as we shared a laugh knowing that we had the right person.

"Here you are two rooms adjoining as requested. You'll be in rooms 138 and 140." She said as she handed me the keys to the room.

"Thank you." I said as Sam and I left and walked over to the elevators.

Dean met us at the elevators with three cups of coffee and four pies.

"Couldn't decide on what kind there squirrel?" I asked as he handed Sam and I our coffee.

"Shut it! Are you going to tell us what's going on now?" he said as we stepped onto the elevator.

"When we get to the rooms and settled I will. Cause in all honesty I smell like a walking dead reject, and I need a shower." I said as Dean gave me the you have got to be kidding me look, I replied to the look with " I'm not gonna ditch you guys, if that was the case, I would've done so by now. If it makes you feel better, one of you can babysit me while I take a shower."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, and held up their right fist and commenced playing rock, paper, scissors. Dean threw scissors and Sam threw rock.

"Looks like moose here is watching me." I said

"Sam!" he replied

"What!" I said

"My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean." he said

"Ok Sam I'm Dez." I said as I pushed the button to the 13th floor, and stood between Sam and Dean.

I was about to break the awkward silence when from my back pocket my phone went off and said "It's very complex. If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear? Perhaps she has done something wrong.

Are you watching porn? Why?

It was there.

You don't watch porn in a room full of dudes. And you don't talk about it. Just turn it off. Well now he's got a boner."

I fumbled my phone trying to answer it, while avoiding the stares I could feel Sam and Dean giving me while muttering under my breath, " I'm gonna kill Christian. I'm gonna kill him."

"Yello!" I answered finally

"Dez! It Colleen." she said

"Hey coll! What's up?" I said

"Have you seen Christian?" she asked

"No! And for his sake you better hope I don't." I spat

"Let me guess? He made your ringtone the pizzaman quote?" she said

"Yep!" I chirped

"Well beside that. I need to talk to you after your settled." she said

"Ok meet me in room 138 in 20. Oh and coll? No fangirling." I said as I hung up

"Um.. Was that..." Sam started to say when I cut him off by saying " yes and no I don't want to talk about it!"

"Ok... than. So who's coll?" Dean asked

"No one you know. Oh look we're here." I said as I practically ran out the elevator.

We walked down a egg shell white hall with burgundy and gold carpet, till we got to the last two doors on the right side. I handed Dean the key to room 140 while Sam and I went into room 138. The room we entered was large and separated into what looked like three areas for living room, kitchen, and a dinning room, with the master bedroom off to the left and the bathroom to the right. Next to the kitchen area was a gold door that led to the room that Sam and Dean were sharing.

Sam went and sat on the cream colored leather couch while I walked into the bathroom, and stepped into the stone walled shower that easily could fit six people in it. I turned on the seven shower heads, making the water nice and hot, before I walked in and started to wash up.

As I was showering, Dean was pacing Sam and his' room waiting for me to finish. Finaly fed up he yelled "Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!"

After the words left his lips the sound of fluttering was heard, and next to him stood two men. One was six foot even with black unkempt hair, his blue eyes look like they held the secrets of the universe, he was in a white dress shirt, black blazer, charcoal grey dress pants a pair of loafers, with a blue tie and trench coat. The other man was six foot five had waist length blue black hair held back at the nape of his neck by a leather thong, he was in a pair of black jeans and a Heather grey fisherman's sweater, with biker boots on, his tiger gold eyes looked around trying to see if there was a threat nearby. The man in the trench coat looked at Dean and said "Dean you know my ass isn't feathery."

"Cas, we need... Who the hell is this?" Dean asked pointing to the man standing next Cas.

"This is Christian, I'm training him to be an Angel of the Lord." Cas said

"GREAT! Just fucking great! First me and Sam run into some chick that has not only Crowley's but yours and my voices on her phone, and now this!" he yells

Hearing Dean's yelling Sam ran through the door adjoining the two rooms his gun drawn, pointing it at Cas and Christian. "Dean what's with the hollering?" Sam asked as he put his gun away.

"Why don't you ask Cas!" he snapped causing Sam to arch an eyebrow at Cas asking him a silent question.

"Dean is upset because I'm training a New Angel." Cas said

When I finished my shower and stepped out to towel off, I heard silence in the room. I poked my head out of the bathroom, to see where Sam was, I looked around and didn't see him, but I could hear him and Dean talking. Knowing he was in the other room I pulled my head back into the bathroom, and flicked my wrist surrounding myself with aqua smoke, when it dissipated I was in an avengers t-shirt, and a pair of jeans and my combat boots..

Sensing my magic Christian looked at the adjoining doors and cocked his head to the right."Christian is something wrong?" asked Cas

"There's something familiar here." Christian said as He went into my room.

Once inside the room he knew I was there, he looked over at Cas about to say something. When there was a knock on the door. Christian hid behind the door, before I got out of the bathroom and answered the door.

I opened the door and ushered Colleen into the room, we didn't get two steps past the door when Colleen, grabbed my arm and asked "Dez, was that who I think it is?"

"If you think it is a certain puppy eyed Winchester, named Sam the yes, yes it is." I said as we walked to the adjoing rooms.

Colleen looked between me and the door, when I said "better to talk to everyone at the same time, instead of repeating myself a bunch of times."

We reached the door Colleen stepping through it first, I was about to follow her when I smelt it, sandalwood. I shifted my weight to the balls of my feet when Christian slipped out of the shadows, and grabbed my right shoulder. I grabbed his wrist, and twisited on the balls of my feet, swinging him around me as I used his momentum, tucked my shoulder into his midriff and flipped him over. Using our combined momentum I angled our descent to go to the other room.

When we landed he was on his back, with me kneeling next to him my right knee on his chest. When I flipped him my glamour fell so, my silver hair had fallen on the right side of my head, surprised gold eyes looked into narrowed gold eyes, my lip turned in a snarl with one of my fangs poking out on one side, with my right hand holding an Angel blade to his throat.


End file.
